


Doomed

by ClockworkDinosaur



Series: Davekat Week 2016 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week 2016, Game Over Timeline, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: They failed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Davekat Week day 4- Sadstuck
> 
> I've been waiting for Sadstuck day since day one honestly >:3c  
> Sorry this is so short though :c

The thing that Dave never wanted to learn but now had first-hand knowledge of is the fact that being stabbed to death really fucking sucks.

Metal tore through his chest like fire, his blood dripping onto Jade and the stone bed below. His own sword slipped from his hands as he knees buckled, his vision going black before he even fell.

And then his eyes opened, the sky above him red and unfamiliar. He knew with numb certainty that he was dead and in a dream bubble.

He knew he had failed. A casualty of a doomed timeline.

He stood up, arms wrapped around his own chest as he struggled to breathe, tears leaving hot tracks down his face.

“Dave?”

The voice that usually sent his heart racing with nervous excitement instead filled him with dread. Slowly, Dave turned around, looking Karkat in his blank white eyes.

“Are you... Please don't be my Karkat,” Dave said, his voice faltering. “Please...” He was begging now. “I-I wasn't- I had to- and Jade- I-” he stammered.

“What happened?” Karkat asked, taking hesitant steps forward as he swallowed thickly.

“The Condesce, a-and Aranea were having a showdown or something, but Jade- Jade was dead and I had to do _something,_ the murder-dogs were chasing me, and I think Gamzee was-”

“Gamzee was beating the shit out of Terezi,” Karkat finished, voice shaking. “I tried to stop him, I was going to save her, but...” He let his sentence trail off, pale red tears seeping from his eyes.

“Fuck no, no! It can't end like this, this can't- we can't just be done!” Dave said, running his shaking hands through his hair.

“We're dead, Dave,” Karkat said. “This is it.”

“No,” Dave repeated, quieter now, a single broken syllable.

“I'm sorry,” Karkat said. “I'm so fucking sorry, Dave. I should have protected you or something instead of going after that clown bastard. You're here because of me.”

“That's bullshit,” Dave said. “You didn't need to protect me, I was trying to help Jade. That's what earned me my damn Heroic death in the first place,” he argued.

“I couldn't fucking protect anyone, not even the person I was closest to. I couldn't even protect myself,” Karkat went on, grinding the palms of his hands into his eyes to stop the tears.

Wordlessly, Dave stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Karkat. He stiffened for a moment, then melted into the embrace, silent sobs racking his body as Dave held him.

“It hurt,” Karkat said after a moment, his voice so quiet and different from his normal voice that Dave wasn't really sure he had spoken at all.

Karkat went on. “It burned and I remember every fucking second. I remember bleeding, and Gamzee's face and the lava and Terezi's screaming. I remember drowning and burning at the same time in perfect goddamn clarity. It hurt,” he said, anger and sorrow warring in his tone. Dave held him tighter, his own rage and despair settling in his chest.

“I was stabbed. Twice. Two swords through the torso. Feeling blood flood my lungs was a unique and terrifying feeling,” Dave said. He felt Karkat's arms tighten around him and some small part of him was thrilled with the closeness.

“I'm sorry,” Karkat muttered against Dave's chest.

“I'm sorry too,” Dave said. He pressed his face into Karkat's hair, eyes squeezed shut. Even given the circumstances, he was glad to have Karkat with him.

Neither of them wanted to let go, to be alone with the fact that their stories were over. They clung to each other in the red-skied dream bubble desperately as the weight of their failure settled around them.

 


End file.
